Seasons
by Katrina5
Summary: It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. [MirokuKikyou] [MirokuSango]


Title: Seasons  
Author: Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all  
For May for encouraging the oddness

* * *

-Spring-

(A period of growth)

He walked down the sidewalk, trying his hardest to ignore the sakura blossoms blooming on the many trees. It was his first day at the new university and he was oddly nervous. This year he was determined to do the best he could with his studies. In the past, he hadn't taken his schoolwork too seriously, and perhaps it was time to change that. Maybe this year he would even manage to find a girl who took him seriously.

Lost in thought, he barely managed to avoid knocking over a small girl. He stopped, reaching out to steady her before she fell over. Looking up, he was met with a beautiful sight. Another girl stood before him, a concerned look on her face. He found himself momentarily speechless as he took in her appearance.

"Kaede, what have I told you about running ahead?"

Her words brought him out of his daze and he smiled as the younger girl blushed before turning her full attention towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

He patted her arm, a smile on his face. "That's quite alright. It happens to all of us at some point."

The older girl smiled at him before grabbing her sister's hand. "I'm sorry. Kaede was a bit excited about the new school year."

"I don't mind. After all, I got to meet two lovely ladies because of it."

Before he could say anything more, Kaede grabbed her sister's hand, tugging. "Kikyou, we can't be late!" She smiled apologetically at Miroku, and followed her sister down the sidewalk, listening intently as she chattered away.

Miroku watched the two walk away, a smile on his face. Her name was Kikyou.

-Summer-

(A period of fruition, fulfillment, happiness, or beauty.)

He held two flowers behind his back, a morning glory and a lotus. Just ahead, he could see the figure of Kaede barreling his way. Smiling, he knew Kikyou wouldn't be too far behind her sister. Kaede reached his side, slowing slightly before running into his side and hugging him tightly.

"Miroku!"

"Ah, Kaede. How I've missed that sunny smile." She giggled as he held out the morning glory. "Alas, it just does not compare to your beauty, young lady."

The sound of a clearing throat made him look up. "You only serve to make her impossible to live with, you know."

"And if it isn't the lovely Kikyou. For you." He held out the lotus flower, watching her eyes widen in surprise. A flash of pain seemed to appear, but it happened so fast, he wasn't quite sure if it was his imagination or not. She smiled at him, accepting the flower before reaching for her sister's hand.

"Kikyou…"

She stopped, turning to meet his gaze, one eyebrow delicately raised.

"Perhaps you and your sister would join me for a meal sometime?"

"Miroku?" Her eyes widened and he smirked as he saw the hint of a blush forming. So she wasn't so immune to his words after all.

"Think about it, please."

-Fall-

(A period of maturity verging on decline.)

He waited for them, a smile on his face and a chrysanthemum in his hand. Kikyou was starting to open up to him more and more each day. Every moment they spent together was amazing and he never wanted it to end. For once, he felt at peace with the world.

Hearing Kaede's voice, he turned to meet the two girls. He noticed Kaede wasn't quite as cheerful and Kikyou seemed a bit paler than normal. He smile faltered as Kikyou refused to meet his gaze. Kaede noticed him ahead and tackled him in a hug, holding on tightly. He ruffled her hair, hugging her in return before placing his free arm around Kikyou's waist, holding the chrysanthemum up to her as he kissed her temple.

"A beautiful flower for my beautiful girl."

She grasped the flower, gently stroking the smooth petals. "It's gorgeous." He watched her closely, noticing that her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I had an appointment with the doctor today. It didn't go very well."

He had to remind himself to keep breathing at that point. Kaede hide her face in his shirt and he could feel the tears as they dampened the material. "Kikyou?"

"I knew something was wrong, but I never expected…"

Her voice trailed off and he found himself unable to speak, only to listen.

"The doctors say I won't have much longer to live." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he had heard what she said.

He held both of them close, not sure of how to respond or how to comfort them. All he knew was that his world was crumbling before him.

-Winter-

(A period of time characterized by coldness, misery, barrenness, or death.)

Visiting Kikyou and Kaede had become a daily ritual. He knew that Kikyou didn't have much longer and he wanted to make sure that she was happy every moment they were able to spend together.

Today he led them towards a small section of the park. Holding Kikyou tightly, he sat with her on the bench, bringing forward the bag he had kept by his side the entire way here. Taking out three pairs of worn ice skates, he smiled at Kikyou's protests.

"I won't let you fall. I just want you to remember this moment."

Kneeling before her, he tied the laces tightly before handing the smaller pair to Kaede. The young girl quickly laced up her skates and made short work of weaving intricate patterns on the ice.

After he had laced up his own skates, he took Kikyou's hands in his, and helped her to stand. Winding a hand around her waist, he made sure to support her as they slowly made their way to the ice.

Together, they skated side by side, smiling as Kaede tried complicated twirls. He steadied Kikyou as she slipped, frowning as her breathing became somewhat labored. Coming to a halt, he looked into her eyes, searching for a sign that she wanted to stop. She shook her head, and they continued on until Miroku decided she needed to take a break.

"I think we've spent enough time on the ice."

"Thank you, Miroku. For everything." She smiled, but he could see the sheen of tears surrounding her eyes.

Holding her tightly, he carefully guided her to the bench where they continued to watch Kaede on the ice.

-Spring-

(A time of renewal.)

He held Kaede's hand, tightly, walking her towards the school. He couldn't help but remember how excited she had been last year. Kikyou's death had hit both of them hard, but they were managing to heal in their own ways. Miroku had thrown himself into his studies, but always made sure to make time for Kaede. She, in turn, had become quieter, almost withdrawn.

"Are you even a little excited for the new year?"

She gave him a tiny smile, squeezing his hand. "A bit."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I miss her." Her eyes were trained on the ground, refusing to look at him.

He pulled her closer to his side, hugging her. "I do too."

Both were shaken from their thoughts by a loud shout. Looking ahead, Miroku noticed a young woman holding a young boy in a tight grip. A small laugh escaped as he watched the boy try to escape.

"Sango!"

"Don't Sango me, Kohaku!"

The young boy was finally released from the woman's grip and he turned, his face slightly flushed as he noticed they had an audience. "Sango!

Turning, she blushed as she took in Miroku and a giggling Kaede. Miroku smiled as he heard the laugh, glad that something had finally managed to bring Kaede out of her silence. He was surprised when Kaede showed Kohaku a full blown smile. "She's not that bad, Kohaku. You make her sound worse."

Miroku looked at Sango, noticing that her face had become even redder, if that was possible. "Kohaku…"

He paled, shooting Kaede a glare, which she only laughed off. Kaede tugged on Miroku's hand and stage whispered, "I like her."

Miroku meet Sango's gaze and smirked. "I do too."

-

The End

-

Notes:

The **cherry blossom** is the national flower of Japan symbolizing loyalty and filial love as well as the start of the new school year.

**Morning glory**, often found in July is the symbol of affection.

The **lotus** flower of midsummer is a symbol of truth, perfection, and immortality.

The **chrysanthemum**, the flower of Autumn - It is the symbol of longevity long life because it blooms longer than most flowers.


End file.
